The Tyrant Goes to the Beach
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: It's summer vacation, and thanks to Isogai's generous offer, Souichi and Tetsuhiro are going to Hawaii! How can anything go wrong?
1. Let's All Go on Vacation!

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, not making any money off of 'em, so let me be. **

**Warnings: yaoi, cursing, slight sexual situations, and angry crabs.**

**Pairings: None other than TetSou! **

**Summary: What happens when Souichi and Tetsuhiro go to the beach for a little R&R? Nothing good, I assure you. **

**Notes: Got this idea when I was playing The Sims 2 (yes, I made Souichi and Tetsu on there. I'm a dork…). I sent the pair in question on vacation to the Twikii Island beach destination. This is their story. Besides, I needed to write something fun for the summer! Enjoy, and try to get into that vacation mood (even if you're like me, and have to take a vacation vicariously through The Sims…) ^_^**

Chapter 1: Let's All Go on Vacation!

"Senpai…"

"No."

"Senpai…"

"No!"

"Seeeeenpaaaaiiiiii…."

"I said no, dammit!"

Souichi turned his face away from his kouhai, who was now looking stricken and very upset. The only reason he didn't get up from the table and walk away was that the meal Tetsuhiro had prepared was too good, though the irritated man would never admit that. If anything, Souichi felt he had himself to blame for the current situation. He had let himself get suckered into eating what Tetsuhiro served, despite his better judgment. He had known that the younger man was up to something when he'd brought out every single one of Souichi's favorite dishes…

Now Souichi chewed determinedly and a little guiltily, trying to ignore the pointed looks he was getting. _"It's his fault anyway," _he thought, savoring a particularly tasty morsel, _"He should have known that I'd say no!" _

"But it would be really…"

"Do you listen at all?" Souichi shouted, finally turning his head to glare at Tetsuhiro, "I said we weren't going! No means NO!"

"Why?"

"There are lots of reasons."

"Like what?" Tetsuhiro crossed his arms, frowning "You just not feeling like going is not 'lots of reasons,' Senpai."

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"First of all, I don't feel like sitting around some crowded, noisy beach where I won't be able to concentrate on my studies…"

Tetsuhiro cut Souichi off before he could move on to his next point. "But it's summer vacation! We have two months, and we'll be back in less than two weeks! You can take a break for two weeks, right?"

"Hmph! That's not the only reason! Reason number two is that I don't care to watch my little brother be fondled by that **pervert**! Being at the beach, they'd have plenty of opportunity to eye each other in swimsuits, and I don't want to see any of it!"

"Your brother and Kurokawa both agreed to tone down the affectionate displays when around you, remember?"

"Well, there's another reason," Souichi scoffed, trying to come up with another reason, "I… I don't want to take advantage of Isogai's kindness!"

"What are you talking about? You've been saying this whole time that he owes you for the karaoke fiasco… And besides, I doubt he'd care about the extra expense. He **is** the one who invited us, after all."

Souichi remained silent for a moment, mentally scrambling for another excuse. It was true that Isogai had invited them both, a gesture of goodwill to share the large amount of money he had recently won in the lottery. He had called the previous day, asking Souichi and Tetsuhiro to come help him celebrate in Hawaii. He had also invited Tomoe, Kurokawa, and Kanako. Of course, Souichi had declined at once and tried to drop the subject. The first two reasons were the main ones he had had for not wanting to go, but now he was being boxed into a corner by his excited kouhai.

"Senpai, why can't we just go?"

"Why don't you go without me?" Souichi shot back.

"I don't want to go on vacation without you!" Tetsuhiro said, "Besides, Isogai and I don't exactly get along very well… And, well, everyone else who's going to be there is connected to you and not me…"

The long-haired man groaned inwardly. There was that pained expression again. The green eyes dimmed with sorrow, and Tetsuhiro's demeanor seemed to droop a bit. Souichi wondered if he really did feel lonely at the mention of their comparable family situations, or if he only did that to make Souichi feel sorry for him. Either way, it was working and Souichi mentally raged about the fact that he was getting so soft.

"Never mind," Souichi said, "But another reason I don't want to go is that I feel embarrassed in swim trunks." Technically, he wasn't lying. He really did feel awkward when he had to go swimming, which was why he rarely went swimming.

"Senpai, I think you're cute in them!" Tetsuhiro beamed, which only added fuel to Souichi's flaring temper.

"How the hell would you know?" he demanded, slamming his fist on the table and nearly overturning his can of beer.

"I saw a picture of you and your family at a pool when I was in your old house once," Tetsuhiro explained, trying his best to keep a happy face despite the danger he knew he was in, "I thought you looked cute!"

That did it. Souichi bellowed his discontent at the top of his lungs while reaching across the table for Tetsuhiro, who ducked as fast as he could. "Say that again!" Souichi dared, leaping as Tetsuhiro made a break for it with a panicked cry. The taller man made it to his bedroom before Souichi could catch him, and hurriedly closed and locked the door.

"Senpai, it's true!" Tetsuhiro cried, trying to hold the door against Souichi's kicks and punches, "I do think you're c- er, you look good! Don't you think it's irrational to be mad at someone who compliments you?"

"You only did it because you were having **those **kinds of thoughts!" Souichi shouted, though he stopped his assault on the door. It was no wonder that all their next-door neighbors had moved away.

"I wasn't!" Tetsuhiro said, "I was just giving you a compliment… Senpai, I still hope you can change your mind about the trip. It'll be fun!"

"I don't like fun," Souichi grumbled, going to sit on the couch as Tetsuhiro cautiously opened the door.

"Please?"

"No."

There was silence in the apartment for a while, and then Tetsuhiro sat next to his senpai. "I guess you're right," he sighed dramatically, causing Souichi to roll his eyes, "We should stay here all summer long. Just you and me. You, me, and the couch. Nothing but the two of us, together. Alone." Souichi's eyes widened as he realized what Tetsuhiro was getting at. "Nobody else around. Nobody to bother us… Nobody but you and me…" When Souichi looked back over at his kouhai, he was leaning towards him with a devilish look on his face. "Aaaaaaaallll summer long… We have nowhere to go… Nowhere but…" a sly look at the bedroom told Souichi all he needed to know.

"Well, time to start packing," he said, getting up and heading for his room. Though he had given in, Souichi didn't feel like he had been defeated. Anything was better than staying cooped up in the apartment with a horny Tetsuhiro.

Grinning on the couch, Tetsuhiro couldn't help but feel just a bit disappointed, though.

**TBC**

**I have no idea when I'll update, but I still appreciate feedback! **

**ALSO:**

**BONUS PARODY WRITTEN BY MY HUSBAND**

**OK, I have a lot to explain here… A while ago I wrote, posted, and deleted a fanfic called "Souichi Tatsumi and the Quest for His Kouhai" formerly known as "Fly Away". I deleted it because I lost track of where the story was going after about three or four chapters. Anyway, the plot basically was that when the whole Masaki fiasco happened, Souichi witnessed Tetsuhiro being taken back home by Masaki. Home happened to be a heaven-like realm, and Tetsuhiro and Masaki turned out to be angels. Anyway, a feather falls, Souichi grabs it, and bam, he's in angel land. **

**Well, my husband – who doubles as my beta reader – read it and then wrote a parody trailer of it. He's also read bits of the manga, plus what I tell him, so he'd started to form the parody in his head, but he centered it around my fic because he likes to make fun of my writing! I like it when he does, though. I think his parody is funny, but some of you may take offence at it. Sorry in advance! You don't have to have read the fic to know anything about the parody, since I just summed up all you need to know. Oh, and he mentions a character named Hiroshi. He was the villain in my other fic, "Angel". That's all you should need to know about him. My husband thought he was awesome, and should have come back after his death as a flying cyborg head that shoots lasers out of his dental fillings. Yeah, he's got a zany sense of humor! Also, I have to add that he meant the title to be pronounced "cow-hai". It's how he says "kouhai". **

**I added this here because I don't think it could be its own fanfic, and I just happened to be writing this story so I thought I'd tack his parody onto the end. Now, without further ado and with great pleasure, I turn it over to my husband! **

***Bonus Movie Trailer***

**They were good friends…**

T: "Hey senpai! Let's go grab a drink-"

S: "BLACKMAAAAAAIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!"

**They attended school together…**

S: "DAMN ALL THESE SMILING FACES! YOU!" (points to freshman girl) "WHY ARE YOU SMILING?" (she runs away, crying; Tetsuhiro grabs Souichi's arm before he could tackle her)

T: "Senpai!" (hugs Souichi's arm) "She's new here, the last thing she needs-"

S: "I HATE HER! SHE MUST BE AMERICAN! THAT'S IT, I'M GOING THERE NOW! WHERE'S MY POTATO LAUNCHER?" (offscreen- T: "What potato launcher?")

**They even lived together…**

S: "BOOZE! WHERE'S MY BEER, WOMAN-MAN?" (throws empty bottle at Tetsuhiro who gets hit in the head)

T: "Ow! Senpai, you should stop drinking so much!"

S: "WIMP! HOMOS ARE WIMPS! THEY CAN'T HANDLE THE HARD STUFF! hic" (holds up large empty white bleach bottle)

T: "Senpai, you drank bleach!"

S: "NO, **YOU'RE** THE BITCH! AND MY INSIDES BUUUURRRRRRRRN!"

T: "Hold on, I'll call the medics! And use your inside voice or they'll evict me from the apartment again!"

S: "THIS IS MY INSIDE VOICE!" (T: "Yes, 911? Please send an ambulance, quick!"; Dispatch: "Aw, not again, what did he drink this time?")

**But when the wings of fate take flight…**

Masaki: "Come on, Tetsuhiro! You don't need this stress! Now come home! Hurry, before I break your toes with a hammer! And I'll make ya eat 'em, just for shits and giggles!"

T: "…You're right, Masaki. I'll come…"

(Souichi watches from a distance)

S: "HEY, I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S ALLOWED TO MAKE HIM EAT HIS TOES! TETSUHIROOOOO!" (runs towards them)

(Maaaaaaaaagical transformation scene; Souichi grabs on to Tetsuhiro as he transforms, all turns white)

**Souichi's taken for a loop as his world turns…fowl…**

S: (faceflat on ground, looks up at Tetsuhiro while holding on to his wing) "WHAT IN THE NAME OF JACK DANIELS…!

T: (a Canadian goose with a black mess of hair looks down at him) HONK!

**This holiday season…**

S: "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE A FUCKING GOOSE!"

T: HONK HONK!

S: "GO HONK YOURSELF!"

**Or perhaps a bit before…**

Inuit Medicine Man: "These are an ancient group of holy geese! They were cursed by the one known as Leeka-Pupu, and now they cannot return to their holy temple in the Yukon!"

S: "HOLY GEESE?- WAIT, DID YOU SAY YUKON? WHERE ARE WE?"

Inuit Medicine Man's Man Lover: (enters scene) "Hi there, sweet cheeks! I just got back from the hockey match. Stopped by the store, we got plenty of maple syrup now! Let's get hot n' sticky, baby!"

Inuit Medicine Man: "(smiles) I think my insurance will cover that…" (French kissing)

S: "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**One man will find out…**

S: (holding an injured Tetsuhiro after a hunting incident) "WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME, KOUHAI? YOU'RE USELESS!"

T: HONK (bites Souichi's nose)

**That the warmth of love can be found…**

S: (after holding up a bank) "TETSUHIRO…I NEED YOU…FOREVER" (caresses goose) "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU…"

T: HONK HON-HONK! (ruffles feathers with joy)

(kiss scene, tongue and all)

**In one of the coldest places on Earth…**

**sex scene **

S: (on bottom, with the goose in between his legs) "AND YOU CALL THIS MOVE 'THE OSTRICH?'"

T: HONK! (nods head, then disappears between his legs)

*Montage*

Souichi running after a flock of geese as they take flight, all of which are shitting on him.

Souichi with Tetsuhiro on his arm, who is shaking his goose head as Souichi defiles a gay pride flag by wiping said shit on it from his face.

An Eskimo pulls out a spear and pulls the trigger, shooting Tetsuhiro.

S: "COME ON, TETSUHIRO…" (shows Souichi getting suited up) "LET'S GO HOME."

Souichi pilots a giant beer bottle spaceship and leads the geese across the Canadian sky to their holy temple.

*End Montage*

**FLY AWAY HOME, KOUHAI**

(Hiroshi's floating head is crazy with laughter, eyes rolling back in his head and shooting lasers everywhere)

**IN IMAX AND 4D**


	2. Aloha, and Aloha

**Notes: Hello, all! Thank you so much for reading, and thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter; I'm being lazy, since I think I've gotten a little TOO into the summer vacation mindset. My poor cockatiel had to remind me to clean out his cage the other day… Sorry for my laziness! Oh, and as you all seemed to pick up on, Souichi in a bathing suit is going to be one of the central themes to this… Heheheh…**

Chapter 2: Aloha, and Aloha

By the time they had packed, Souichi was in a terrible mood. He hardly had any clothes that could be considered beachwear. In fact, he owned only one pair of shorts which he had kept only because Kanako insisted on it. "You'll overheat in the summer!" was the warning that had come attached to them when, several years ago, Kanako had fished them out of a clothes rack at the mall. He had packed them with this in mind, as well as a couple of pairs of khaki pants and the one pair of jeans he owned. Shirts were less of a problem, though they were all button-up collar shirts or polo.

For Tetsuhiro, packing wasn't that hard. He had a lot of clothes that were casual and light, and had actually finished packing long before Souichi. He walked into the room to offer assistance. "What the hell are you wearing?" Souichi exclaimed when he turned to face his quasi-lover, who sported a bright orange shirt with white flowers on it.

"It's a Hawaiian shirt," Tetsuhiro said, "Cool, huh?"

"It's hideous!" Souichi scrunched up his nose, "That's probably the gayest thing I've ever seen you wear!"

"Ah, Senpai, you should see my feather boa and leather thong!"

That little joke was a mistake. Tetsuhiro was rewarded for it by a hard fist to the face. He laughed it off, though. Even with Souichi steaming, he was in too good a mood to be intimidated. He couldn't help joking and laughing off the punishment he received for joking. He was going on vacation with his senpai! Finally, they were doing something together other than school work.

As he stood up and smiled sheepishly at the older man, Souichi was wondering what had gotten into him. Tetsuhiro was definitely acting strange, and was so happy that Souichi could almost feel the emotion radiating from him. _"Scratch that," _he thought, observing the wide smile on his kouhai's face, _"It's like a nuclear heat wave…" _

"Why are you wearing that thing now?" Souichi turned around to resume meticulously folding his clothes, "We don't leave until tomorrow."

"I know, but I can't help being in the mood to wear it," Tetsuhiro beamed.

"Well, wear it somewhere else. It's distracting!"

"Just too good to resist, huh?" this time, Tetsuhiro managed to run out of the room before he was smacked upside the head.

XXXXX

"Aloha Japan, and aloha Hawaii!" Tetsuhiro chirped, peering out the window excitedly as the plane soared into the air, leaving their home behind. Souichi groaned; flying coach was bad enough, but it was irritating having to sit sandwiched between his bubbly kouhai and Kanako, who kept leaning over his lap to get a look out the window.

"Did you know that 'aloha' is Hawaiian for hello and goodbye?" Tetsuhiro said.

"Fascinating," Souichi sighed with little interest, then growled when Kanako bumped his elbow again. "Quit it!" he snapped, and Kanako pouted.

"Nii-saaaaannn…" she whined, "I want to sit close to the window! Why can't we switch seats?"

"I'm not sitting in an aisle seat!" Souichi huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I'll switch with you, Kanako-chan," Tetsuhiro offered.

"Thanks, Morinaga-san!" the girl leapt out of her seat, and waited patiently until Tetsuhiro had settled in her former seat. She then wasted no time in scrambling to the now vacant window seat, and ended up kicking Souichi in the shin on the way.

"You don't have to give up your seat for her," Souichi said as Kanako gushed over the view, "She's spoiled enough as it is."

"Oh, I don't mind!" Tetsuhiro said, "I've been on a plane before, so it's not like I'm missing anything."

"You're such a doormat," Souichi grumbled.

"Do you want me to be mean to her? Senpai, that's your job!"

"And it's one I take with pride. Someone has to be the firm one!"

"I see…"

Souichi glanced over at the black-haired man, raising an eyebrow at the curious expression on his face. "What's with that look?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Tetsuhiro smiled widely, blushing a little.

"What is it?"

"I said nothing, Senpai."

"You'd better tell me what you were thinking?" a raised fist almost brought the attention of the flight attendant, but Tetsuhiro held up his hands in defeat.

"OK, I'll tell you! I was just thinking… This is what you'd be like if we adopted a kid."

"WHAT?" now the flight attendant **was** staring at them.

"I- I just mean that you'd probably be very strict, like you are with Kanako and Tomoe!"

"Morinaga…"

"I have to… uh… go to the bathroom!"

After a ten-minute restroom break, which gave Souichi plenty of time to cool off, Tetsuhiro returned with a glass of amber-colored liquid. "For you, Senpai!" he said, handing over the glass warily, "It's bourbon. The flight attendant thought it would calm you down…"

"Blame it on the flight attendant…" Souichi grumbled, but accepted the drink. In truth, just being in the plane had him on edge. The alcohol was a welcome nerve tonic.

"They said our flight wouldn't be too long," Tetsuhiro said, "I can't wait!"

"Nii-san, do you know if Isogai-san is already there?" Kanako asked.

"He said he'd meet us at the airport," Souichi mentally cringed as he thought about it. That idiot would probably sport a shirt similar to the one Tetsuhiro had worn yesterday. Knowing him, he'd probably greet them with leis and a hula dance, just to embarrass Souichi.

"What are you thinking about, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro asked.

"I was just hoping that moron wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I see…" Tetsuhiro slumped in his seat, causing Souichi to wonder at the sudden turn his mood had taken.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Senpai," Tetsuhiro smiled, but it wasn't very convincing. _"Come to think of it, I hope that guy doesn't try anything… Wh- what if he got us separate rooms?" _his thoughts swirled, and he couldn't hide the frown on his face, _"What if __**he**__ wants to room with Senpai?" _

"Hey, Morinaga!" Souichi snapped his fingers in front of his kouhai's face, "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Senpai!" Tetsuhiro smiled again, reassuringly, "I just feel a little air sick."

"You'd better not puke on me…"

"I won't!" Though he might be tempted to, if his mind kept wandering to Isogai's possible plans. For now, though, he just felt relieved that he had managed to avert another one of Souichi's angry rampages.

"Hey, Nii-san," Kanako said, as if she had read Tetsuhiro's mind, "Did you bring your bathing suit?"

Souichi's eye twitched. Tetsuhiro got up to get another drink.

XXXXX

Hawaii was everything the brochures had promised – sunny, warm, and cheerful. There were no hula girls waiting at the airport, but Isogai was there. To Souichi's horror, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that was ten times worse than Tetsuhiro's. While his kouhai's shirt had looked stupid, Isogai's made him look like some tourist maniac. He looked like the type of man who might threaten others at knife-point for a picture, or barge into every local house demanding to hear all about the history of the place. In a word, he looked fanatical, right down to the camera strapped around his neck and the bright green plastic sandals on his sock-clad feet.

"Hey, Sou-kun!" Isogai shouted across the crowded terminal, rushing over to clap his old friend merrily on the back, "Glad you could make it!"

"Don't touch me!" Souichi glared at him, trying to get over the obnoxious tones of pink and turquoise that flashed at him from the ridiculous shirt. There was a pattern of cartoonish parrots on surfboards all over the abomination, and that just ticked Souichi off even more.

"Huh, you're still the same, I see," Isogai grinned, "Well, a few days of this atmosphere will fix that. Just look at how it's treating me!"

"You look like something from a nightmare!" Souichi scoffed, and Tetsuhiro was pleased to see that he wasn't happy at all to see Isogai.

"Lemme guess, too flamboyant for you? Or is it just that I stick out too much?"

"Stick out?" Souichi fumed, "YOU COULD BE SEEN FROM SPACE!"

"Don't worry, Sou-kun! I could get you a matching outfit! Wouldn't that be so cool?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Souichi was oblivious to the crowd – including at least one security guard – that stared at him. He didn't notice Tetsuhiro glaring daggers at Isogai, either.

"Well, go and get your bags. I'll wait for you at the airport entrance, K?" Isogai gave a little salute and then turned to walk away.

Tetsuhiro continued to glare at the man as he disappeared into the crowd, drawing strange looks from even the most casually-dressed tourists. The black-haired man was happy about Souichi's reaction, but there was still the hotel room to worry about.

This wasn't the time to dwell on it, though. Tetsuhiro was soon caught up in the hustle and bustle of baggage claim, and Kanako's tugging on his arm to point out every souvenir stand and smoothie kiosk put him in an excited mood. Even Souichi seemed a bit less irritated. Tetsuhiro couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Souichi smile slightly at how enthusiastic his sister was about the place. Briefly, the two men's eyes met; Souichi immediately looked the other way, but Tetsuhiro felt a touch of joy at this experience. He could tell Souichi was at least in a good mood. This was the first time in a long while that Tetsuhiro had felt like he was really part of a family.

As the three made their way out of the airport, they almost missed Isogai. He was standing just outside the door, leaning against a tall palm tree, and had to wave to them to gain their attention. He was no longer wearing the bright clothing; he now sported a pair of modest khaki shorts to replace the yellow ones, and his shirt was now light green with no surfboards or parrots.

"What, did the security make you change clothes?" Souichi asked as Isogai walked over to help them with their luggage.

"No, I got rid of them. I had stashed these in the bathroom before you got here."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Souichi's angry tone startled the people around them.

"Oh, no reason. Mainly I wanted to see your reaction, Sou-kun!" Isogai perkily held up his camera, which was still strapped to him, "I recorded it, so it'll be fun to watch later!"

"You're sick, Isogai!" Souichi screamed, lunging at Isogai despite Kanako and Tetsuhiro trying to hold him back, "Sick!"

"Oh, get over it!" Isogai said, "That's why you looked like a bigger idiot than me, you know. Besides, now that you've seen me like that, you can manage to ignore all the other touristy people here."

Souichi continued to rage as they loaded their luggage onto the bus. Boarding the shuttle, Tetsuhiro made sure to sit next to Souichi so that Isogai couldn't butt in. It wasn't that he hated the man; he just distrusted him. As the bus began to move, Tetsuhiro wondered what the rooming situation would be like. He couldn't help but feel uneasy when he caught Isogai's eye; there was a gleam there that unnerved him. It was almost as if Isogai were laughing at him.

XXXXX

TBC

**Whew, finally got that done. On the next episode, find out what Isogai has planned! Remember, reviews keep the sunlight in this fictional Hawaiian town bright! :D Oh, and let me know if I got Isogai's personality wrong. I've seen so little of him in the manga, it's hard to really flesh out his character, you know?**


	3. Welcome to Paradise

**Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed, and to anyone reading this fic! Your support is appreciated greatly! ^_^ Now, as we get into the thick of things, you'll start to see more scenes from The Sims 2. Make it a read-along activity; see if you can tell which events happened in the game and which I've completely made up. Though I'll tell you right now that the sandcastle scene later on happened in-game, because it was too funny. **

**OH! And who else read the summary of the final chapter? It was SO cute! I was on cloud 9 after reading it! Too bad the manga scan isn't up… Anyway, seeing as I haven't really stated whether they were together in this fic or not, I'm going to go ahead and say that they are. I had been undecided about it, but reading about the last chapter helped me make up my mind! **

Chapter Three: Welcome to Paradise

Tetsuhiro remained nervous as the shuttle took them out of the crowded airport parking lot. His apprehension grew even as they passed so many different sights that had even Souichi looking around in appreciation. They were driving on the edge of the beach; tall buildings loomed above them on the left, while the Pacific Ocean stretched on forever to their right. The beach was predictably crowded. The shuttle went along smoothly, leaving playing families and lounging singles a semi-blur that became clear only at traffic stops.

Tetsuhiro glanced over at Souichi every once in a while. His senpai seemed to be absorbed in sightseeing. With a rueful glance at Isogai, he sighed and turned back to the window. He had no idea how he was going to secure his place with Souichi. If Isogai decided to room with him, there was little Tetsuhiro could do, save for locking Isogai out of his own hotel room.

The thought appealed to him, but he dismissed it. Souichi wouldn't be too happy about that, and he'd probably tie him to a raft and send him out to sea if Tetsuhiro hinted that he was jealous of Isogai. He glared at the man briefly; Isogai didn't seem to notice. In fact, despite the fact that Tetsuhiro alternated between glaring at Isogai and glancing balefully at Souichi, nobody took any notice of him at all.

It was probably just as well, he thought as the small bus finally pulled into the parking lot of a rather large hotel. After all, he didn't need Souichi's wrath coming down on him just then. There were innocent bystanders around.

As the passengers got off the bus, Tetsuhiro couldn't help feeling a little guilty about the terrible things he'd been wishing on Isogai. The hotel was very nice. The entryway, though made to look rustically tropical, had gold accents and real mahogany paneling visible through the gold-framed doors. The walkway was marble. There were two fountains, ringed with all sorts of beautiful flowers, on either side of the doors. It wasn't the Hilton, but Isogai had obviously spent a lot on the comfort of his guests.

"_Well, he just won the lottery," _Tetsuhiro thought, _"He can afford it!" _The guilt persisted, though, and when his eyes caught Isogai's as they unloaded luggage, he managed to give him a brief half-smile. Isogai grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Tetsuhiro was taken aback. _"I __**knew **__he was up to something!" _he thought, glaring as Isogai walked inside the hotel. Tetsuhiro followed, ignoring Kanako's exclamations over the tropical landscaping in front of the hotel.

The lobby was sumptuously furnished, with plenty of plush seating and a large TV in one corner. Light fixtures set up to look like miniature tiki torches lined the walls, giving everything a candle-lit glow and allowing Tetsuhiro to blink the sunlight from his eyes. He followed Isogai, Souichi, and Kanako to the front desk, where Isogai was checking them in.

"You get the room right across from mine," he told Tetsuhiro, "Kanako, you get your own room right next to Tomoe and Kurokawa's. As for Souichi…"

Tetsuhiro almost groaned audibly when the desk clerk interrupted Isogai to finish the transaction. When the group headed for the elevators, Tetsuhiro made a little strangled noise of frustration. What was Isogai going to say? Souichi glanced at his kouhai and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. After that, Tetsuhiro dared not raise the subject. He stood in silence as the elevator took them to the 10th floor – the highest floor in the hotel.

"Here, Kanako!" Isogai said, stopping at a door and handing Kanko a card key, "Your home away from home, Milady."

"Oooh! I love it!" Kanako exclaimed when she opened the door. Souichi and Tetsuhiro peered inside, as well. It was a suite! They were looking in on the living room/kitchenette, and the bedroom beyond that.

"You didn't have to spoil her like this," Souichi grumbled.

"I don't mind. I can actually afford to!" Isogai laughed.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now, moving along…"

They left Kanako to explore her room, and Isogai let his two other guests to a room almost at the end of the hall. "Tetsuhiro, this is your room," he said, and his words caused Tetsuhiro's heart to drop like a stone into his stomach. Then Isogai grinned, and said, "Souichi, you're rooming with him, OK?"

Tetsuhiro felt so relieved, he just stared as Isogai fumbled with the lock on the door. He was even more happy to hear Souichi's mumbled assent. His senpai didn't have a problem with rooming together! Well, he supposed he shouldn't, since they were now officially a couple. Still, Souichi was very guarded when it came to displaying affection in public, and was still uncomfortable with the thought of agreeing (at least out loud) to sex. Souichi agreeing to room with him, putting up no fight, in front of Isogai told Tetsuhiro that they had just taken a major step in their relationship.

The warm feeling in his chest turned to icy dread, though, when Isogai opened the door.

Souichi and Tetsuhiro both gaped as they beheld the room. The living room had two loveseats, both with heart-shaped cushions. The bathroom, off to the side, was huge and had a gigantic whirlpool tub with candles all around it. Beyond the living area, partially concealed by dreamy blue veils, was the largest bed either of them had ever seen. And there, right in the center of the small dining table in between the living room and bedroom, was a basket of chocolate-covered strawberries and a sign that said, "Welcome, lovebirds!"

The sight made even Tetsuhiro blush. There was the flash of a camera, and then Isogai said, "It's the honeymoon suite! Hope you enjoy it!"

Before either of them could say anything – and particularly before Souichi could explode, judging by the way his face was reddening in anger – Isogai pushed them and their luggage into the room, tossed the card key inside, and slammed the heavy door. His footsteps could be heard beating a hasty retreat down the hall, and a door slammed soon after. Souichi and Tetsuhiro just stood there.

"Well, it's not that bad, Senpai," Tetsuhiro said.

"I'm going to kill him…" Souichi's voice was deceptively quiet.

"But Senpai," Tetsuhiro put his hands up pleadingly, "When you think about it, aren't we technically on a honeymoon? I mean, it's only been a month since we…"

"I'm going to kill him…" Souichi didn't seem to be hearing a word that Tetsuhiro said.

"I'm sure it was just the only room available!"

"I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Souichi screamed, and Tetsuhiro had to hold onto him to prevent him from barging out into the hall.

"Senpai, wait! Please calm down!"

"He's dead!"

"Senpai!"

"DEAD!"

"Senpai, stop!" Tetsuhiro finally managed to push Souichi back towards the living area, "Just think about this for a moment! Isogai likes teasing you, so if you go and get mad, he'll have won!"

"Oh, shut up!" Souichi balled his fists, "Of course YOU love this setup!"

"But don't **you**?" Tetsuhiro sighed, "Senpai, we're a couple. You said we were. You said you were fine with it…"

"Morinaga…" Souichi's anger seemed to die down a bit, and he unclenched his fists.

"If you insist on calling me by my last name, then can't you at least not get upset about our rooming situation?"

Souichi looked down, embarrassed. Of course, Tetsuhiro was right. There was nothing strange about a couple sharing a room, even one as… **romantic** as the one they were in. It was mainly out of habit that Souichi reacted in anger, but he couldn't help but feel enraged at Isogai's cheekiness.

"Look, Mo- Tetsuhiro…" Souichi said at last, reaching over to put his hand on Tetsuhiro's shoulder, "I'm still going to kill Isogai. But not because he put us together. It's that he had to put is in this room…" he gave a disgusted glance to the heart-shaped cushions.

"Really, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro smiled a little, "So you don't mind if we try out the bed later?"

"Just get the bags!" Souichi scoffed, and stormed into the bathroom.

XXXXX

Souichi had worn his usual clothing during the trip. Now, he was faced with the fact that he didn't have very much choice in casual clothing. He took one look at the shorts and tossed them aside. He decided on a pair of khaki pants instead. Half of the shirts joined the shorts in a pile on the bed, and he finally narrowed his selection down to three.

"I like the green one," Tetsuhiro said, walking into the bedroom.

"Does it matter what you like?" Souichi grumbled, grabbing a shirt and storming into the bathroom. He took the green one.

Tetsuhiro sighed, but he felt content. Wandering out onto the balcony off the living room, he felt the balmy air wash over him soothingly. The sea breeze was refreshing, and the cries of seagulls lulled him along with the sound of the waves. The hotel was practically on the beach, and Tetsuhiro could see all sorts of people milling about. It was getting close to sundown; he and Souichi would be joining the others for dinner soon, but at that moment Tetsuhiro wanted to enjoy the sense of closeness he felt with Souichi.

Now he really did feel ashamed for thinking badly of Isogai. Despite Souichi's anger, Tetsuhiro wanted to thank the man.

"What are you looking at?" Souichi came outside to join Tetsuhiro. He had changed into the green collar shirt and khaki pants. He looked like his usual self, but just a bit more casual because of the lack of tie and the top two buttons being unfastened.

"You look nice, Senpai," Tetsuhiro said, smiling when Souichi blushed at the compliment, "I was just looking at the beach."

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

There was a slightly awkward moment for Souichi, who watched Tetsuhiro watching the beach. His stature was relaxed, almost languid as he observed his surroundings. Slowly, uncertainly, Souichi stepped forward and reached out. Tetsuhiro turned to face him with a shocked expression as Souichi wrapped an arm around his kouhai's waist. Souichi kept his eyes firmly locked on the sandy stretch below them, his face bright red. Tetsuhiro smiled and leaned over to kiss him…

That was when Souichi happened to glance over to look at the horizon and away from Tetsuhiro. Tetsuhiro's lips pecked the back of his head, and Souichi gasped. "Senpai, what's the matter?" Tetsuhiro asked, a bit seductively. Perhaps he had found another sensitive spot?

It didn't look like it. Looking up, Tetsuhiro saw to his astonishment that there were two people watching them several balconies away. Those two people were Tomoe and Kurokawa.

"H- Hi, Nii-san!" Tomoe called.

"What were you two doing, spying on us?" Souichi shouted back, pushing Tetsuhiro away from him as he stormed towards the edge of the balcony, "I'll teach you to spy on people!"

"Senpai, NO!" For the third time that day, Tetsuhiro had to hold Souichi back. This time, he had to prevent Souichi from trying to leap from balcony to balcony.

"SO, they're five rooms down?" Souichi gave up on trying to leap the wall and turned around, dragging Tetsuhiro into the living room. He managed to wrench free, and Tetsuhiro watched in horror as his senpai stormed out the door.

He didn't have much time to waste. He ran back onto the balcony and shouted as loudly as he could, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SENPAI'S COMING! "

Fortunately, Tomoe and Kurokawa heard him and rushed to close and lock the balcony door. Unfortunately, the elderly woman on the balcony right next to Souichi and Tetsuhiro's heard as well. Tetsuhiro gasped as the woman's eyes went wide. Then she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**TBC**


	4. Let's Play

**Notes: MAN it's been so long! What can I say? I sort of got out of a summery mood when the temperatures shot up to 110 degrees… and stayed that way for two months before petering out into a very mild "winter"… Now it's a nice, chilly 77 degrees, so I'm back in the mood to write about balmy beaches… (sigh) I wish I lived in Canada… Or Antarctica… Or ANYWHERE but Texas… **

Chapter 4: Let's Play

Tetsuhiro didn't see what happened to Tomoe and Kurokawa. He was too busy with a very pissed-off old man, who shouted at him nonstop for fifteen minutes straight as his wife lay on the balcony, still unconscious. When she came to, she took hold of her husband's arm like Tetsuhiro was some sort of wild animal that might lunge for her at any second. The old man called him a hippie, a pot-smoker, a chink, an asshole, a psychopath, a yellow devil, and a communist. He threatened legal action. The old woman shook her head in pity, saying that young people just couldn't stay away from the party drugs.

All-in-all, it wasn't too bad. With their old age, their voices weren't nearly as loud or threatening as Souichi's.

When they had calmed down, he tried to explain himself as best he could with his limited English vocabulary. Still, they eyed him suspiciously. Finally, they walked back into their room, still giving him disgusted looks. Tetsuhiro's face burned with shame, but then he remembered Tomoe and Kurokawa. With a panicked little yelp, he took off into the room, out the door, and down the hallway.

Souichi was at their door, pounding it for all he was worth. "I know you're in there, you sicko!" he shouted, his fists landing with such force that doors up and down the hall shook in their frames. Tetsuhiro managed to grab him before his fist could go right through the heavy wood.

"Senpai, calm down!" Tetsuhiro pleaded, trying to hold the thrashing madman back. By now, there were several people looking at them; the old couple from the room next to theirs were mumbling about calling the police. It was a disaster, and only an hour after arriving. It had to be a new record.

"Let me go, Morinaga!" Souichi growled.

"No, Senpai! Look, you're making a scene!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHO'SE MAKING A SCENE!" Souichi shouted, "I'll show you a scene! A CRIME scene!"

Thankfully, Isogai came to the rescue. "Hey, there!" he called loudly, rushing over to grab onto Souichi's arm, "Looks like someone hasn't taken his medication yet!"

"M- medi- MEDICATION?" Souichi roared.

With Tetsuhiro and Isogai pulling in tandem, Souichi was dragged into Isogai's room. They all tumbled to the floor in a heap, with Isogai on top and Tetsuhiro on the bottom.

"Calm down, Tatsumi," Isogai said, climbing to his feet and barricading the door, "What gives with all the yelling?"

"Those perverts were spying on us!" Souichi fumed, leaping off of the floor—rather, off of Tetsuhiro, who had the wind knocked out of him as Souichi sprang off of his stomach.

"Oho!" Isogai grinned slyly, "So what were you two doing that had them so interested…?"

"We were… w- wait, just what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Senpai, they weren't spying on us!" Tetsuhiro grabbed onto Souichi's legs, hugging them tightly lest the older man fly into another rage, "They were probably just looking down at the beach, like we were!"

"But they were—"

"**I** think it's time we hit the beach, actually!" Isogai cut in, slapping Souichi on the back, "Great idea! Never let it be said that Souichi Tatsumi wasn't fun-loving!"

"F- fun-loving?"

"I'll go get changed. You two should do the same."

"That's a good idea…" Tetsuhiro let go of Souichi's legs, standing up and opening the door.

"Whatever," Souichi grumbled, pushing past his kouhai to walk down the hall. Several people still peered from their doorways as he passed, but flinched back when he flashed them challenging looks. Tetsuhiro followed, bowing in apology as he went, feeling like a toy bird dipping into water: Up, down, up, down…

When they got to their room, most of the people had retreated into their respective quarters. As he gave a final apologetic bow, backing into the room after Souichi, he glanced at two angry old faces peering at him from next door. Quickly, he shut and locked the door, glad to have gotten out of that situation without witnessing any bloodshed.

XXXXX

The sun was still casting a golden glow on the landscape when the party got down to the beach. "It's so clear!" Kanako said, running to leap into the water with a shriek of joy, "The water's warm, too! Come on, guys!"

"Woohoo!" Isogai whooped as he joined her in the water, leaping around happily.

"What are you, five?" Souichi grumbled, shaking his head. He was the only one of the six of them that still wore his casual clothing; everyone else had changed into swimsuits.

"It's been a while since I've been to the beach," Tomoe said, looking out at the ocean, "Nii-san, you should relax! I'm sure this vacation is a relief to Isogai-san, as well. He works hard, you know."

"Yeah, he works hard at being an ass…" Souichi grumbled.

Souichi and Tetsuhiro watched for a while as the others splashed around. "Senpai," Tetsuhiro finally said, "is it OK if I join them?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I don't want to leave you here alone…"

"Just go!"

"I really wish you had your swimsuit… Then you could join us."

"I don't mind sitting here," Souichi said, "It's getting dark anyway. You'll just have to come back soon."

"Hey, Morinaga-san!" Kanako suddenly called from the water's edge, "Come help me with this sandcastle!"

"O- OK!" Tetsuhiro called back, getting up with a final glance at Souichi before going to help Kanako.

"Moron…" Souichi sighed, but he smiled despite himself. Tetsuhiro and Kanako started piling sand up, scooping more from the wetter parts to make it stable. They seemed to be having fun, and Souichi felt happy watching them.

"They're awfully cute, huh?" his good mood dissipated when Isogai slunk up to him, grinning.

"They're childish," Souichi said, glaring at the blonde man.

"Aww, isn't that what makes them so cute? I mean, it's good when in-laws get along so well."

"I- in-laws?"

"Yep! You should see how well they've made that thing, too," Isogai chirped, pointing to the sand structure, "They've even made little people out of sand!"

"Have they?"

"Yep. I think that Mori-kun made himself and you. Or at least I think so… Maybe you two were the ones making out in the garden?"

"WHAT?"

Isogai laughed as Souichi sprang up, rushing towards the castle and knocking it over amid the surprised cries of its architects. There was no sand couple making out in the castle garden, of course. It was just one of life's simple pleasures – getting Souichi angry. The best part was when Souichi realized that he'd been tricked; faced with the confused stares of his sister and boyfriend, he sputtered, "Th- that castle was too generic! Be more creative this time!"

Being so late in the day, it wasn't long before the sun had gone below the horizon. There was now just a thin line of red separating the dark blue sky from the inky-black ocean. The party went inside with reluctance. In their hotel room, Souichi watched from the sofa as Tetsuhiro shook sand out of his hair.

"Sheesh, Senpai, you didn't have to kick sand AT us, you know…" he mumbled.

"I told you, it looked boring."

Tetsuhiro just glared at him. He was still a little miffed at all the trouble Souichi's quick temper had caused him that day; a face full of sand had dampened his mood considerably. Souichi could sense this, and he did feel a little sorry. Just a little.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Tetsuhiro finally said, satisfied that he had gotten most of the grainy irritants out of his hair and armpits. He had changed into his pajamas, and loped off to bed with the gait of a seriously disappointed person. Souichi sighed.

"Wait, Mo- Tetsuhiro," he stood up, pulled Tetsuhiro to the bed, and kissed him. "Sorry, OK? I'm not that tired, so if you want to…"

Suddenly, Tetsuhiro wasn't in such a bad mood anymore.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! Again, sorry it took so long to update. I've been writing this chapter for months now, so I think it's finally time to post it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
